Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-33489283-20180109103515
OK NOW TO SATISFY BABYDAEDPICKACHU09 ILL MAKE A MUCH ORIGINAL ELEMENT Universe requires: Time+Space+560 gems colors: multicolored symbol: ill make one (i cant make the symbol but it is a combination between space's symbol and time's symbol with universe's colors_ Regarding the epic and damageful skills the mana costs are averange Skills 1.Laws of Chronos (multiprojectile) caster creates multiple hourglasses that orbit them until they reach the number limit then them all will break into pieces and the sand within the hourglasses will turn in cosmic nebulas that strike a group of enemies and heal the caster with 8hp/hit mana cost: 450 2.Time and Space (close ranged) caster creates a space like ground from where will rise a celestial hourglass that creates a great dome where all the enemies are trapped in time and space for a long period of time,their screen colors turning in black and white like The World's ultimate effect which does not damage but allows to the caster to strike the trapped enemies, and as bonus the enemies that didnt got caught but will step in the dome they will be trapped too mana cost: 560 3.Meteor (projectile) caster calls from the sky a great meteor which o impact does high damage and leaves a lava pool where the enemies that stand in it will take repeating damage overtime, also the meteor falls very fast which makes it useful mana cost: 600 4.Inertial Chaos (transformation) caster conjures a aura like circle because it follows the caster ,every enemy that steps in will be forcefully thrown in the air making them to take several damage on fall and the spells that come to hit the caster meanwhile the aura is active they will be redirected into random locations and to make the user to befit of this aura , he/her will be immune to ultimates that hit like Ablaze Judgement and those who trap like The World, but will take great damage from void spells like oblivion and shadow sneak ,but the void bomb will be reflected and void lightning will eb unable to use because of the inertial aura mana cost: 400 5.The Universe (Ultimate) caster leaps in midair to make the sky like in the photo that i will pose, the ground will be dark and several stars will fall from the sky also supernovas will strike random areas from the map,meteors will hit the ground melting it with lava pools that they leave, celestial timeglasses will break themselves and their sand will fall on the ground making any enemy that steps in to be trapped in time and the caster will own a universe shield that makes him unable to be damaged meanwhile is in midair,also at the end of the spell everything sky,stars,meteors,pieces from the ground,spells,maybe players too will be absorbed in a giant star which after 3 seconds will explode giving really high damage to caught enemies representing the BIG CRUNCH, THIS ULTIMATE happens on whole map a music like this playing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUtLel3_5WY and the sky will look like this